


Endless Form of Beautiful

by TannerWuuut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Broken Clarke, Clexa, F/F, TW sadness, because I have so much frustration and anger and sadness with Clexa, but I also want to see how you guys feel with this piece, im so sorry, im sorry as all heck, like honestly I thought this up and wrote it, remembering dream, soft lexa, that idk what else to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Clarke and Lexa talk about beautiful things.





	

“Death can be beautiful, right Clarke?”

 

Your eyes wondered up her body, the loose sleep shirt and pants were bunched up from the position she was sitting in. Her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. You thought she couldn’t have been more beautiful than in this soft moment, you didn’t think about the distance between you, just having her in front of you was enough for now.

 

“I think it can be. I don’t remember all those who died at my hand, but the ones I do...they’re beautiful.”

 

You shrugged slowly, “Are they beautiful from the way they died, or who they were?” your thick voice caught her attention, her eyes glancing over you before going back to the spot they were staring at. Her usual bright green eyes were dull with the pupils blown. The sudden starkness of the white room hit you, but the realization was clouded as soon as she spoke up again.

 

“Who they were...Do you mean-”

 

“Who they were to you, personally. What’s so attractive about death? It’s a life gone, they were a person, living and breathing, fighting. And now they’re just gone. They won't enjoy their favorite meal or or s-smile or laugh or cry or do anything ever again! How can that be any kind of beautiful?” Tears clouded your vision as you thought of all those close to you who died, Finn, Wells, Charlotte, Atom, Anya, Gustus. Lights flashed across your eyes, forcing you to close them before the tears fell. But they fell anyway, burning trails down your cheeks as the knot closed your throat, making you whimper from the pain it brought with it.

 

You heard her move, the soft swish of cloth rubbing against itself, the thuds of legs hitting the hard floor.

 

“Then I guess I mean, the life was beautiful. Any life is beautiful.”

 

You brought your legs up and wrapped your arms tightly around yourself.

 

“Was I beautiful?” Soft and tentative, almost a whisper that sounded nothing like the Lexa you know.

 

Knew.

 

You were moving suddenly, crawling into a stumble to reach her. Your vision a watery mess of the white room and her dark silhouette. Falling to your knees, you reached out to her but stopped short as if a barrier prevented you from her, your fingers clenching around nothing as you sobbed in front of the used to be person. You knew they weren't looking at you.

 

'I’ll always be with you'

 

The white room made sense now, almost too much sense. You dragged the back of your hand under your nose before falling forward. Eyes aching from crying, head pounding slightly as you rested against the floor.

 

“You were. So much.” The floor swallowed your words. You clawed at it as you tried to sit back up, thinking the tears were gone. You didn’t think you could cry anymore, not over her. You sat back on your heels and stared at her, she was still staring in the same direction. But every time you blinked, you saw her on that bed. Staring at you. Her blood seeping out of her mouth. Regret and fear whirling in her alert eyes. Yet love was present.

 

You shook your head, rubbing the heels of your hands hard into your eyes. You wanted to remember this part of her, this soft version.

 

Cold hands gripped your wrists, forcing your hands down to see her kneeling in front of you, her hair wild now. Her mouth was moving but it wasn’t her voice.

 

Clarke.

 

Clarke, wake up.

 

Clarke.

 

Clarke! Wake up!

 

You saw Octavia in front of you, her grounder warpaint smudged and mixed with blood.

 

It was the dream. Nothing was making any sense coming from Octavia, not with the whispered words Lexa last said to you running through you mind.

 

'I’ll always be with you.'


End file.
